Sammy's back!
by AndThenBigBangHappened
Summary: Tag to 6.15...with the broken window and the downpour...someone's bound to catch a cold!  ...sick!Sammy and big brother!Dean :


_Hi...sorry I have not been updating my stories for a while now...there are two reasons for it...a) the first half of the season...the relationship of the brothers was at its worst...its was aweful to watch...not enough inspiration for me to continue writing...and b) life is not really going my way right now :( _

_but since Sam got his soul back things are looking up...supernatural is again looking like my happy place! Sam is Sammy again so Dean is Dean again..._

_This story is again an indulgent sick!petulant!sulky!sammy and protective!comforting!fatherly!dean...just the way I love them best :))_

_I have no beta so the mistakes are mine...correct me if you see mistakes..._

**_Set in Season 6...right after episode 6.15 the french mistake_**

**_Its still raining profusely when Cas beams them back to Bobby's house and the whole window in Bobby's living room is broken...its cold and somebody is bound to catch a cold!_**

* * *

Sam says, "But hey, at least we are talking!" without a shred of regret at being tossed back in to their own reality.

"Awesome!" Dean says but he can't muster up enough sarcasm to pull off the remark coz if he were honest with himself he is, in a way, proud of Sammy for choosing his family and friends over an easy life of luxury and fame.

Dean rubs his hand over his face and after a moment says, "Damn it its cold in here!" turns around to look at where there should have been a window.

Sam comes up behind him, "Bobby's not gonna be happy about this."

"You think!" Dean throws back.

And just as they expected, Bobby comes back grouchy and half soaked in the rain to find his living room half soaked in the rain, and loses it, cursing the angels for their lack of respect for other people's property and inventory!

They spend the next few hours putting up a make shift tap and sealing it all around the gap in the wall to get some protection against the rain and the cold till they can repair the window.

By the end of it all of them are soaked n freezing. They change n dry off, Bobby builds a fire in the fireplace while Sam and Dean whip up something to eat.

While they all sit down to eat Sam and Dean fill Bobby in on all that happened in the parallel universe. There were moments when Bobby was torn between whether to gasp in horror or to laugh out loud! Ruby! Really...Sam!

Once they finished Bobby and Dean sat down by the fire with a bottle of 'hunter's helper' to get warmed up and get some feeling back in all their joints, but Sammy chose to turn in, he hadn't slept in their alternate reality so he must be even more tired.

Dean woke up the next morning a little sore, from being thrown out a window. He looked over at where Sam was sleeping and found his brother curled into a tight ball but other than that he seemed to be sleeping peacefully so Dean didn't wake him up. He got up and placed his own blanket over his brother's sleeping form and quietly went in for a quick shower before heading downstairs for some garb and caffeine.

Sam came downstairs an hour later looking showered but still tired and puffy eyed.

"What you guys doing?" Sam asked while pouring himself a cup of coffee.

Dean looked up from his newspaper hearing Sam's congested voice.

"Scouring the news for anything suspicious." Bobby replied before looking up.

"There were some books I found that I think maybe useful for research...before Balthazar tossed us into that other world." Sam continued, trying to remember where he might have kept them when Balthazar appeared.

Dean was now certain that Sam indeed sounded congested, "You okay Sammy?"

"What? What do you mean?" Sam sounded so confused.

"You sound a little congested you little geek?"

And again it took Sammy a moment to realize what Dean was talking about. Looking at his brother's expressions Dean could tell exactly when realization dawned on his little brother that he may not be feeling his 100%. And Sammy being Sammy had to say, "I'm fine Dean."

Knowing what was coming next, runny nose, fever, whining and the whole nine yards...Dean sighed dramatically and got up from his chair and walked up to Sam.

"Are you already running a fever?"

Dean could barely touch his forehead before Sam batted his hand away, "Deean, I'm fine."

"Sure" Dean said with only a little sarcastically before turning to Bobby, "We are gonna need another supply run Bobby."

Bobby looked at his broken window and then back at Dean and said,"You think!"

Dean took a list of things Bobby's gonna need to fix the window and he knew from years of experience what he would need for a sick Sammy and headed to town. Sam the geek that he was sat down with his books along with Bobby for some R&D. Sam's fever had not felt too high to the touch so he didn't push Sammy to bed, and also he knew Sammy won't stay in bed after he left so he just didn't waste his energy on it.

After about 3 hours Dean returned to find Bobby in the kitchen cooking lunch..hopefully! And Sam sitting at the couch with no fewer than 8 books opened and spread all around him and his nose buried in one of them.

"Hey Bobby" Dean said before putting away his carry bags and made his way to Sam and put his hand to his forehead.

"Fever's up"

"And he's been sneezing up a storm too" Bobby added from the kitchen.

Sam made a bitchface at that and tried to get away from Dean's hand without letting go of his book, "Stop feeling me up dude"

"Perv" Dean threw back before going back to the kitchen to unpack all that he bought.

They ate lunch while Bobby and Sam filled him in on anything useful they read so far but nothing concrete on the 'mother' or the 'war in heaven'.

Dean didn't hear most of it coz his attention was on Sam. He was starting to look pale, his cheeks were pinched, he kept rubbing at his nose and tired eyes and Dean was sure he had a headache too. Alright time to use his big brother skills and authority and take care of his charge.

But as soon as they put away their plates Sam again headed to the study talking research.

Dean followed Sam,"Oh no you don't, its nap time for you."

Sam went and sat on Bobby desk. Sam does that a lot, sitting on Bobby's desk...ever since he was a kid. But this time Dean could tell it was more coz Sam was too tired to stand than habit.

"But I want to stay here Dean." Sam used his solemn, little brother, congested and tired voice with puppy dog eyes and damnit how it worked on Dean to get him his way.

Dean sighed giving up and said,"Did you at least take the tylenol I bought?"

Dean never got an answer because the next moment Cas was standing right between them. They both jumped a little from surprise but mostly they were now used to angels appearing into their personal space out of the blue.

"Dean, Sam...Bobby" Cas gave a little nod to all 3 of them.

"Cas? What are you doing here? What's wrong?" Dean asked.

"Eh...well I may have left in a bit of a hurry last night, I was thinking about it and I feel I should apologize for using you both as a diversion without telling you first." Cas said looking at both of them.

Dean cleared his throat and said," Yeah well, at least next time choose a less douchy parallel universe."

But Cas was now standing uncomfortably close to Sam who was awkwardly leaning backwards while still sitting on the desk, "Sam...you don't look too well?" Cas remarked, clearly concerned.

Instead of using his standard reply of I'm fine, like Dean thought Sam would, Sam called for his brother,"Deean"

Knowing his brother all too well, Dean went up to two of them, nudging Cas a little away from Sam. Sam has always had issues with anyone other than family being in his personal space, specially when he is sick. Sam had been every pediatrician's nightmare. He would cling tightly to Dean and scream when the doctor tried to take him away for an examination.

"He's got a fever Cas."

"Oh...let me see." Cas tried to reach for Sam's forehead.

"No" Sam replied petulantly and leaned into Dean to get away from Cas.

Dean chuckled softly, Sam was 27 and not 7, and Cas was no pediatrician but some things don't change.

Bobby too chuckled from behind him and said out loud as though he had read Dean's mind,"Some thing's don't change."

Dean's arm had come around Sam's back, holding him protectively, he patted his back a little and said,"What's wrong Sammy? You don't want Cas to fix the fever. You'll feel better. huh?"

Sam just shook his head a little, still borrowed into Dean's chest and said,"You fix it."

Dean suddenly felt his throat tighten hearing those words...it had been so damn long since his little brother had been just his _little brother_, clinging to him needing him to fix things!

It was this that Dean had fought for against all odds...and now each moment felt worth the fight.

After all that they have been through...and they have been through a hell lot...it was good too know there was still a little bit of their old selves left in them...

...

* * *

_Hope you all enjoy it :)_


End file.
